Wind
by pseudonymous-gibberish
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke have always been together ever since they became ninjas. But there are times when Naruto and Sasuke run off on their own...[One Shot] Love triangle Sakura x Sasuke x Naruto mainly SasuNaru. SHOUNEN AI WARNING


**Wind**

**Author's notes:**  
Inspired by a picture I forced with mega whines from my counter part, and the first ending song called "Wind". It has nothing to do with the lyrics, but takes on the overall feeling the song gave me, therefore it also neglects a lot of episodes from the series/chapters from the manga, as well as make up scenes. Short one-shot ficcy on SasuNaru.  
This is a Shounen Ai fanfic, involving a love relationship between two boys. Please don't read if you're not comfortable with it.  
Most of it is in the view point of Naruto, only near the end does the view point change.  
**Disclaimers:  
**Naruto does not belong to us. I refuse to place them under the refuge of Cartoon Network however, the licensing bastards.

----------

We were always together, the three of us, ever since the day we became ninjas.  
We argued at first, but we slowly came to tolerate one another.

...And we became friends.

I loved Sakura, she loved Sasuke...and Sasuke...he was a mystery to us.  
But during those months we were always happy, so much so that even the stoic features of Sasuke, who rarely smiles, would soften for these moments. Missions, training, and random picnics from time to time, we did them all, together.

We were...very happy.

But things changed on the day Sasuke came knocking on my door, early in the morning while it was still dark.  
"Dobe, just follow me." he had said, and I did. Half dressed in my usual attire, we hiked up the hill over looking the village as I grumbled and complained and he shot back cold remarks.

But when we finally reached the top, we were greeted by a brilliant sight.  
We watched the sun rise.

That was really the starting point of our relationship, the day we watched the sky light up with shades of orange, and a bright glimmer emerge among the village buildings. All thoughts of attempting to punch him down to a bloody pulp flew out of my mind as I grinned widely, turning to face my rival who merely smiled back at me. I didn't think much about it then however, even if Sasuke smiling was an extremely a rare sight. Sasuke was Sasuke, always shrouded in mystery.  
We never told Sakura, we acted as we normally did and life moved on.

---

Then it all began with Sasuke, again.  
"Oi, Dobe."  
It was a breezy afternoon near the end of spring. Kakashi had let us go after his hell trainings; we were utterly exhausted.  
Well, I was until Iruka-sensei past by and treated us to ramen. Nothing in the world beats ramen, even Sakura whom I have a crush on happens to be just equal.

Stomach full, Sakura had gone off to find her friend/rival Ino. I was about to head home as well when Sasuke spoke up.  
"Oi, Dobe."  
"Stop calling me that, Sasuke bastard!" He remained silent for a moment, looking up at the sky. I simply fumed.  
"Wanna spar?"  
I was taken back, there were no cold remarks nor did his trademark evil smirk grace his face. For once, he sounded genuine. It was strange, the weirdness of the Uchiha Sasuke asking me to spar with him made me freeze and think.  
"...Y-you're planning on something bad, aren't you?" Sasuke just stared back at me, as though I were some sort of...moron.  
"Moron." Dammit.  
"I said stop calling me names!"  
"Dobe."  
"ARGHH!" He finally smirked in his annoying way, I thought I would strangle him right there.  
"Up the hill, remember?" I blinked. It took a while for my mind to register what he was implying. How couldn't I remember? That time was weird too, since when was Uchiha Sasuke a sunrise person? "The grass should have grown and not many people go there so..."  
It took me a long time to come up with a reply, but when he said "Are you... scared?" I just couldn't keep my mouth shut.  
"Who the hell is afraid of you?"  
And sealed my death warrant.

...Once again Uchiha Sasuke has successfully manipulated me into doing what he wants.

"See you at 2 then." And he was off before I could take back my answer, but then again it didn't make much of a difference. Why would I anyway? It's not like I'm scared of that bastard.  
Though, admittedly, there were lots of creepy moments with him recently. For example, there were the countless of times when I'd catch him staring at me. It didn't bother me much at first since he'd turn away when I look back, but now he'd just stare at me regardless of whether he got caught. Now, he'd stare on until I get really uncomfortable before turning to mutter "...Baka." thus causing a mini apocalypse to start right there.  
Sasuke is really, really weird, just like Hinata, she's weird too. Of course they're both a different sort of weird but...still kind of the same weird.  
It was then that I have come to the most logical conclusion.

Yea, I'm sure of it. Uchiha Sasuke is out to kill me.

This of course doesn't mean I'm scared, of course _not_. Uzumaki Naruto is_ not_ afraid of Uchiha Sasuke, which is why I never went back on my word that day. It was my ninja way after all.

---

When I headed up at two, I was greeted head on with disappointment. The sparring was weird, half heartedly done almost, from Sasuke. It wasn't hard to notice, no jutsus were used, no real damaged had occurred. I attacked, he dodged, he attacks, and I dodged. I wondered why he even bothered to drag me out the 'spar.'

In fact, I had felt angry.  
It was as if, even now, Sasuke refused to acknowledge me, and nothing crushed me more than that.

"Hah, is this all Sasuke bastard can do? Gee, you sure are weak!" I knew for a fact he hated being called weak. Rather ironically it happened to be his weakness for Sasuke always goes berserk when called weak. But I really had no other choice, I mean comparing to fighting brick wall Sasuke and active killer machine Sasuke for a spar, I'd choose the latter. Besides, he was the one who suggested sparring in the first place! At least put up a proper fight.  
"I'll show you weak dobe!" he hissed back. Flashing a glare, he lunged and sent us both rolling down the grassy hill.  
When we came to a final halt, I landed face down on the ground with him on top of me, eyes glinting in triumph. I gave a grimace and tried to knock him off, but somehow he locked down both my arms and legs. I struggled, but there was really nothing I could do.

Then an even stranger thing happened. He leaned over, right to my ear and opened his mouth, "Say that again, dobe."  
And he let go. Just like that. There were no damage, justsus, nothing.  
He stood up quietly and walked up the hill again. Dumbly, I followed.

It was then that the beauty of it all struck me once again. The sky was a clear, tranquil blue whilst the tall green grass, illuminated by the intense sunshine of the coming summer, stood out brightly. Sasuke sat amongst it all, looking up at the sky again but turned upon sensing my arrival and signaled at me to come.  
Snapping out of my dazed reverie, I stomped over.  
"Dammit bastard I thought you wanted to spar!"  
"I changed my mind." he said, ever so simply, and leaned back to lie on the grass. I was about to protest when he motioned me again to sit down.  
Giving a rather annoyed sigh, I plopped down to see what he had to say.

...He said nothing.

He just lie there lazily like Shikamaru, staring up at the sky.  
I fidgeted. I fidgeted again.  
"What are you doing?" he snapped, and I stopped fidgeting.  
"That's what I should be asking you." I growled back.  
Nothing in the world has ever prepared me for what happened next. He sat up, eyed me levelly and...

For a moment I thought he was trying to-  
Actually I didn't get what he was trying to do. His face simply loomed up at me and there was nothing I could do to stop it.  
It was too fast to be stopped, and soon my mind went blank when I felt his lips on mine.

Uchiha Sasuke kissed me.

After a moment that lasted much too long, he pulled back and stared at me blankly.  
After another moment, my brain decided to function again, leaving me with only three words, "WHAT THE HELL?"

---

_It had been a month since then..._

"Hi everybody, I'm sorry I'm late, you see I was coming along when Pakkun decided to pee on this pretty young lady and-" Kakashi stopped and looked down at his ever so silent students, only to find Sakura sitting by herself. "Sakura chan?" he cried, incredulously, "Where're the others?"  
She pouted and shrugged.  
"They've been coming and going for some time." Kakashi's visible eye widened in surprise.  
"Eh?"  
Sakura looked up levelly at the teacher.  
"They're.Making.Out.Again."  
Kakashi blinked, his eye still wide as he watched Sakura give a sigh and shrugged again. "Should I go get them?"  
As soon as her teacher nodded, Sakura disappeared, leaving him in a puddle of confusion.  
_And you're okay with this Sakura?_  
And it was then Hatake Kakashi began to wonder what his two students must be doing...

---

Two boys lay on a hill top staring up at the sky in Early Summer, relishing the cool breeze as a girl's voice was carried from a distance away.  
"Naruto! Sasuke kun! Kakashi sensei is here!"

----------

**  
End Notes:  
**No, it wasn't anything special. And yes, I think I like Sakura a lot more after I thought about her character properly.  
I'll really have to look at the second season though, people told me she's a lot better there.  
C&Cs are appreciated...though I probably won't fix the ficcy too much. It was just pointless mind clearing anyway.


End file.
